


oh god, it hurts.

by sleepicide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Requited Love, SO, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, there are two endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepicide/pseuds/sleepicide
Summary: He glanced over at his- at the ace, standing a mere few feet from him.Why did he feel so alone standing beside him, now?He rolls the question around in his head for days, handling it like he would a volleyball, familiarizing himself with it.The unspoken question weighs heavy on his tongue, he feels like it’s been inked across it, with how many times he’s murmured it to himself.But Oikawa knows the answer, he’s not stupid.He’s just in denial.or;iwaoi angst with two endings
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa. They’d known each other since they were children, building sandcastles and Iwaizumi chasing Oikawa with bugs. They knew everything about each other.

The captain throws the ball up, finding comfort in the way it connects with his palm and goes straight where he wanted. He lands, taking a breath.

So when did it—  _ why did it _ —become so hard to start a conversation? Why did his chest start squeezing uncomfortably when Iwa was near?

He used to be able to sit beside him and feel like he was the strongest in the world.

He glanced over at his- at  _ the _ ace, standing a mere few feet from him.

Why did he feel so alone standing beside him, now?

He rolls the question around in his head for days, handling it like he would a volleyball, familiarizing himself with it.

The unspoken question weighs heavy on his tongue, he feels like it’s been inked across it, with how many times he’s murmured it to himself.

But Oikawa knows the answer, he’s not stupid.

He’s just in denial.

Oikawa tries, he really does. He bothers Iwaizumi just as much as before, makes sure to brush against him, knock him around and get him to shove him back. 

Oikawa tries, but the familiar curl of fondness doesn’t come back.

He and Iwaizumi are simply growing apart.

He stares at his phone’s contact, looking despondently at the ‘Iwa-chan <3’ contact. The last text was sent 8 days ago, and before that, 4. Only short, quick. It was an obvious almost-gradual descent from taking back and forth almost everyday to not really talking at all. 

It aches. It aches from his ribs to his heart to his lungs to his  _ everything. _ His chest hurts with a dull but persistent thud, like a headache that won't fade.

It all builds to a peak when Iwaizumi comes over, slightly stiff and awkward, and in some brainwave connection, they don’t bother going up to his room.

They turn on soen dumb show on the TV, and sit on the couch, Oikawa not kicking him legs over Iwaizumi only to whine when he’d shove them off like usual. 

“What happened to us.” Oikawa is the one to break the silence, and the other just chuckles, bitter and hollow.

“I don’t know.” 

It’s quiet again, but Iwa is the one to break it this time.

“I think- I think I loved you.”

It's Oikawa’s turn to laugh, though there’s something strained to it, as he smiles, it feels so bittersweet, to add a past tense to something he's still doing, just to please the spiker.

“I think I did, too.”

“Do you think it would’ve made a difference, if we had taken it, the chance to be together?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”  _ I want to go back,  _ “I enjoyed our years together.”  _ I don’t want them to end yet.  _

The tanner of the two snorts, but nods nonetheless.

“So I guess it’s pretty solid to assume we’re not going to the same college anymore.”

The setter pauses, before nodding, despite the pain in his chest. Oikawa had thought, just maybe that… that they could go to the same college and, and- he doesn’t know, rekindle? Go back to the way things were before?

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“I- I’ll always be here for you, Shittykawa.” he says, beginning to stand up, and so does the setter.

“I know, Iwa-chan. The sentiment’s mutual.”

“I’ll, ah. I’ll see my way out, then.”

He holds strong until the door closes behind his former— god that word hurt —best friend. Once it closes, his bottom lip quivers, heat licking the backs of his eyes and throat clogging up.

Oh god, it hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the alternate ending starts after ‘...’

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa. They’d known each other since they were children, building sandcastles and Iwaizumi chasing Oikawa with bugs. They knew everything about each other.

The captain throws the ball up, finding comfort in the way it connects with his palm and goes straight where he wanted. He lands, taking a breath.

So when did it—  _ why did it _ —become so hard to start a conversation? Why did his chest start squeezing uncomfortably when Iwa was near?

He used to be able to sit beside him and feel like he was the strongest in the world.

He glanced over at his- at  _ the _ ace, standing a mere few feet from him.

Why did he feel so alone standing beside him, now?

He rolls the question around in his head for days, handling it like he would a volleyball, familiarizing himself with it.

The unspoken question weighs heavy on his tongue, he feels like it’s been inked across it, with how many times he’s murmured it to himself.

But Oikawa knows the answer, he’s not stupid.

He’s just in denial.

Oikawa tries, he really does. He bothers Iwaizumi just as much as before, makes sure to brush against him, knock him around and get him to shove him back. 

Oikawa tries, but the familiar curl of fondness doesn’t come back.

He and Iwaizumi are simply growing apart.

He stares at his phone’s contact, looking despondently at the ‘Iwa-chan <3’ contact. The last text was sent 8 days ago, and before that, 4. Only short, quick. It was an obvious almost-gradual descent from taking back and forth almost everyday to not really talking at all. 

It aches. It aches from his ribs to his heart to his lungs to his  _ everything. _ His chest hurts with a dull but persistent thud, like a headache that won't fade.

It all builds to a peak when Iwaizumi comes over, slightly stiff and awkward, and in some brainwave connection, they don’t bother going up to his room.

They turn on some dumb show on the TV, and sit on the couch, Oikawa not kicking him legs over Iwaizumi only to whine when he’d shove them off like usual. 

“What happened to us.” Oikawa is the one to break the silence, and the other just chuckles, bitter and hollow.

“I don’t know.” 

It’s quiet again, but Iwa is the one to break it this time.

“I think- I think I loved you.”

It's Oikawa’s turn to laugh, though there’s something strained to it, as he smiles, it feels so bittersweet, to add a past tense to something he's still doing, just to please the spiker.

“I think I did, too.”

“Do you think it would’ve made a difference, if we had taken it, the chance to be together?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”  _ I want to go back,  _ “I enjoyed our years together.”  _ I don’t want them to end yet.  _

The tanner of the two snorts, but nods nonetheless.

“So I guess it’s pretty solid to assume we’re not going to the same college anymore.”

The setter pauses, before nodding, despite the pain in his chest. Oikawa had thought, just maybe that… that they could go to the same college and, and- he doesn’t know, rekindle? Go back to the way things were before?

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“I- I’ll always be here for you, Shittykawa.” he says, beginning to stand up, and so does the setter.

“I know, Iwa-chan. The sentiment’s mutual.”

“I’ll, ah. I’ll see my way out, then.”

He holds strong until the door closes behind his former— god that word hurt —best friend. Once it closes, his bottom lip quivers, heat licking the backs of his eyes and throat clogging up.

Oh god, it hurts.

...

But he can’t let Iwaizumi just- just  _ leave! _

Oikawa speed walks to the door, slinging it open and nearly tripping over his socked feet in his haste.

The love of his life turns around, face scrunching in concern as he sees his teary face but he doesn’t care.

He nearly throws himself at him, heart fluttering as Iwaizumi takes his face, pressing their lips together with reignited determination.

The familiar fondness curls around his heart, it’s vines blooming with flowers as he wraps his arms around his neck, breaking away just barely.

“I lied,” Oikawa murmurs, forehead pressed against Iwaizumi’s, “I never for once  _ thought  _ I loved- that I  _ love _ you. I knew.”

The other softly chuckles, a genuine grin on his face, “So did I.” 

They stay like that for god knows how long, wrapped in each other's warmth and embrace, both feeling themselves beginning to mend back into the feelings they’d forced away.

He presses his lips back to Iwaizumi’s, before something wet hits his cheek. He’s barely opened his eyes before the spiker looks up, cursing rather colorfully as rain begins to pelt down.

“Shit- fuck- let’s get inside before you and your shitty immune system gets sick!”

“Okay okay! I’m going, so mean!”

Iwaizumi, despite the annoyance on his face, is grateful for the rain, Oikawa would’ve never let him live it down that he  _ cried _ on him during their first-ish kiss. He feels a smile burst across his face despite the rain, because kissing Oikawa...

Oh god, it’s lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! if u enjoyed this, check out my discord server, and give some feedback!
> 
> https://discord.gg/SdaBf7Y


End file.
